


Everything They Ever Needed

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s08e21 Existence, F/M, One Shot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-12
Updated: 2004-07-12
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: A look into the final moments before Mulder leaves to find "The Truth".





	Everything They Ever Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: Everything They Ever Needed.  
Author: Pattie  
Rated: G  
Category: Post-Ep., MSR, A.  
Spoilers: Existence.  
Summary: This is the moment before Mulder leaves to find The Truth.  
Archive: Gossamer, AfterTheFact, when they accept Seasonsafter 7. Any other nice home, as long as you ask. Disclaimer: The characters, who you recognize are property of Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen and Fox Studios. No money has soiled these hands, and I am not devious enough to try to break copyright laws. 

There was a reverence in his eyes she had only seen once before. It had been the day he awoke to her tearful eyes when she had saved his life after they returned him. 

She, too, had that look that said *this is the most precious part of our lives*. She smiled warmly and cradled the child in her arms. Then, her eyes were locked on his for God only knows how long. "You can hold him, you know." 

All at once his eyes were filling with tears. Tears of joy, of awe, of love. He took the child into his long arms, and smiled at the thought that he had helped create the best gift possible for the woman he loved. "He's almost as beautiful as his mother." 

"Well, I do think he gets his looks from his father. Look, I know this journey is very crucial to all we've been searching for, but I just... " Her voice caught for a moment as she tried to fight the sobs that threatened to emerge. She lost the fight. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to fall apart on you like this. I wanted to make this a happier good-bye." 

He held her and the baby close to his body, and felt the warmth, the heartbeats of these two people who were so much in his heart. "I know. This is the best time to do this. I have to, before it's too late. Things are so close. There's a deadline and I suspect it's close." 

She put the baby into his crib. Peaceful slumber had taken over and one could almost see a smile of contentment on the newborn's face. 

The woman was right back into the man's arms. "I'll be praying every day for you. Please, be careful." 

The man held her very tightly, and tears streamed down his face. "I will. After all, I have two very special people to come home to. Promise to feed my fish?" 

She broke away from the embrace and sniffled. "Yes. Promise not to take any stupid chances." 

"Yes. But then, if I didn't, I wouldn't be the man I am now, would I?" 

She smirked. "No... no, I guess not. Now, it's time to go." She found herself fiddling with his trenchcoat lapels. "I don't want you to, but I know this is best." With all the resolve she could muster, she composed herself. "If anything happens to you, I'll never forgive myself. I wish I could make it all go away." 

The man lifted his travel bags. "Everything I've ever needed is here. The sooner I get the job done, the sooner I'll be back." One long, passionate kiss, and he was out the door to join his allies in the hallway of her apartment. 

As the woman looked down at her blissfully sleeping little boy, she wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. "William, that was your Daddy telling us everything will be all right. You don't have a care in the world. I wish I could say the same for myself." As she lay on the bed next to the crib, she found herself remembering his words: *Everything I've ever needed is here.* "Everything I've ever needed is split down the middle," she whispered, weary with sorrow. "I know he'll be back. I know." 

**END**   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Pattie


End file.
